Episode 9
Shippo und die Donnerbrüder ist die 9. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Shippō überfällt Kagome Higurashi und Inu Yasha, um ein Bruchstück des Shikon no Tama an sich zu nehmen. Das ist aber nicht so einfach, doch dann gelingt es Shippō doch Kagome das Juwel abzunehmen. Kagome verfolgt Shippō. Dabei treffen sie Manten, den jüngeren der Donnerbrüder. Manten nimmt Kagome als Geisel und will mit ihr als Lösegeld die Juwelenstücke von Inu Yasha erhalten. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha isst die Nudeln, die Kagome für ihn gekocht hat, diese ist jedoch sehr genervt, dass sie auf einem ehemaligen Schlachtfeld sitzen. Myōga fängt daher ein Gespräch mit Kagome über die Erfindungen der Neuzeit und Mondflüge an. Doch unterbrochen werden sie durch ein blaues Feuerrad am Himmel, dass zu einer rosa Blase wird und Inu Yasha "angreift": Doch dieser schlägt ihn einfach und es stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Fuchs ist. Der Fuchs überlistet Inu Yasha mit einem schweren, verzauberten Stein und schnappt sich die Splitter, doch schließlich endet sein Fluchtversuch im Einfangen einer Beule durch Inu Yasha. Er meint, dass er die Splitter braucht, um seinen Vater zu rächen, doch Kagome und Inu Yasha kriegen sich mal wieder in die Wolle. Dann sieht man zwei Heere einandern gegenüber stehen, doch bevor es zur Auseinandersetzung kommt, besiegt eine von zwei Gestalten, die in der Luft fliegen, das eine Heer mit seinem Donnerspieß, der alle in Blitzen aufgehen lässt, der andere, der auf einer Wolke sitzt vernichtet gleich darauf das andere Heer, indem er Blitze aus seinem Mund abfeuert. Sie haben beide Juwelensplitter (3 und 2) und außerdem hat der auf der Wolke sitzende, Manten, ein Fuchsfell um die Hüfte. Shippou fährt indessen mit Kagome und Inu Yasha weiter und erzählt, dass sein Vater, der einen Juwelensplitter besaß, von den Donnerbrüdern umgebracht wurde. Das ist jedoch nur eine List, denn dann fesselt er Inu Yasha mit einem Zauber an den Boden und rennt mit den Splittern davon. Kagome folgt ihm, doch schließlich werden sie von Manten aufgegriffen. Kagome schießt ihm einen Pfeil durch die Nase und seine Haare ab, doch dadurch wird er nur wütender und beschießt die beiden mit seinen Blitzen, worauf er Kagome entführt. Dass er Shippous Juwelensplitter haben wollte, vergisst er darüber. Shippou geht beschämt zu Inu Yasha zurück, löst den Zauber und muss sich auch noch entschuldigen, dann macht Inu Yasha sich zu Kagomes Rettung auf. Kagome ist wieder wach geworden, doch Manten will sie zu allem Unglück zu einem Haarwuchsmittel verarbeiten. Sein Bruder Stem hört das und Kagome erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Inu Yasha zusammen wäre und er sicher die Juwelensplitter, die Manten Shippou nicht abnehmen konnte, gegen ihr Leben tauschen würde. Stem tötet aus Wut, dass Manten die Juwelensplitter nicht genommen hat, seine Freundin, doch dann willigt er ein und lässt Kagome leben. Später dann treffen sie auf Inu Yasha und es kommt zu einem Missverständnis, da die beiden ja gar nicht zusammen sind, aber schließlich beendet Stem das Gerede und rettet somit Kagome vor Manten, wenn auch vielleicht nur für kurze Zeit, indem er sagt, dass er, egal unter welchen Umständen, Inu Yashas Juwelensplitter haben will. Daraufhin beginnt ein Kampf, doch Inu Yasha muss erkennen, dass er den Donnerspieß seines Kontrahenten ein wenig unterschätzt hat. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Demon, Sesshomaru #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:05) #Attack (ab 1:08) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #One Day in the Village (ab 2:02) #Attack #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Half Demon, Inu Yasha